Tales of Draconia
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: That day, all that could be heard was screams and howls as village folk turned into werewolves, the red light of the Scarlet Night shining down on them. A new adventure begins now! Will be undergoing a rewrite, title and first chapter will be added to this fic once the first chapter is finished!
1. Titania and Beginnings Part 1

That day, all that could be heard was screams and howls as village folk turned into werewolves, the red light of the Scarlet Night shining down on them.

A man with black hair led his brother, sister-in-law, and niece to a safe spot, knowing that his own wife would be safe and would keep his own child safe. He placed a lot of trust in Mavis.

"Zeref, what're you-?!" yelped his brother as Zeref pushed him into the safe spot, underneath a large tree away from the village.

"Stay there, Natsu." Zeref said, "You, Lucy, and Nashi should be safe here."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to go get Mavis and August, then return." Zeref replied.

"Be careful, Zeref." Natsu said. Zeref handed Natsu his scarf.

"I'll be right back." he promised before running off.

After a couple moments, Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi -a little three year old girl with black hair and her mother's brown eyes- saw a glowing X by the Scarlet Moon. Recognizing the figure of the person, Natsu began rushing to the area.

 _That can't be..! First!_

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Natsu heard Zeref laughing. He stopped in his tracks, first looking up at where Mavis Dragneel, Zeref's very own wife, was in the air, impaled by two glowing red magic blades, creating an x in the sky. He saw Zeref's child, a little boy with blond hair, standing in front of Zeref, Zeref holding a rapier.

The rapier was impaled in August's abdomen, the little boy coughing up blood.

"Dad… It… It hurts…" August whimpered.

"Obviously." Zeref scoffed. His eyes were as red as blood.

"Zeref! What the hell?!" Natsu yelled. Zeref's blood-red eyes moved to look at the salmon-haired male.

"...Ah… Natsu… You've arrived… Or should I call you E.N.D instead…? You don't remember, though so there's no point… You've once again forgotten…" Zeref said. Natsu grit his teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Natsu charged, "What the fuck, Zeref?! Your wife… Your child…"

He moved to punch Zeref, but right as he did August joined his mother in the crimson sky. Zeref easily blocked his punch, before throwing him. Natsu growled, and charged again. Zeref took the bloodied rapier and slashed.

There was a splatter of blood as Natsu's arm was cut clean off, Natsu's Fairy Tail mark going along with his arm. Natsu yelled in pain and began to clutch where his arm used to be, blood now freely leaking onto the floor.

"You've never been able to truly fight me, have you, Natsu?" Zeref scoffed, throwing Natsu once again.

It happened quickly, but… Natsu couldn't ever forget it. A strange being… Not quite a dragon, and not quite made of fire erupted from the earth, engulfing Natsu's arm in flames that soon soldified into a mutated, monstrous arm colored red. It reminded Natsu of something, but he couldn't place it. Natsu then landed on the grassed ground, and roared. He felt like he couldn't control himself, his anger at his elder brother too much. Zeref easily dodged just as two daemons -being that had been attacking their village- appeared. Natsu's new arm grabbed one by the head and began to suck away some strange, dark aura. Zeref seemed surprised.

"A therion…"

The black-haired man then grinned widely.

* * *

 _How long has it been…?_

 _ **WHERE'S ZEREF?!**_

 _Three years… Huh?_

 _ **MUST KILL ZEREF!**_

 _I've been here… Eating these things… For three years…._

 _ **ZEREF!**_

 _That day… Really had been normal up to then… Huh…?_

 _ **ZEREF!**_

 _Lucy… Nashi… Happy…_

 _ **MUST FEED TO KILL.**_

 _ **MUST KILL.**_

 _ **MUST KILL ZEREF!**_

"Nat….Su…?"

 _Who was that…?_

 _ **MUST FEED!**_

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 _Hap...Py…._

The small blue cat clung to his friend in tears. Natsu smiled widely, his eyes shadowed. His mutated arm flexed a little, as if it was getting ready to eat its next meal.

Hap...Py…? Where is… Zeref…?"

 _HAPPY, GET AWAY FROM ME!_

"Natsu! Come back to me!" Happy cried, clinging tighter. Natsu pulled his mutated arm back, ready to pull Happy from his clothing.

"I'll… Eat you, Happy… 'M hungry…" Natsu said.

"H-Huh?!" Happy froze up.

"'M hungry… Where's Zeref…? I gotta eat more… So I can kill him…" Natsu stated slowly. Happy's face contorted with shock.

"What happened to you…? Natsu…" Happy whimpered.

"Zeref… Killed his own wife and child… And turned me… Into _**THIS**_ …. Gotta kill him… Where is he…?" Natsu's mutated hand suddenly erupted into flames, "I'm hungry… Gonna eat you, Happy…"

"Natsu! Stop it!" Happy conjured up his wings and flew to Natsu's flaming hand, trying to push it away. Natsu grabbed Happy's front paws, ignoring Happy's cried of pain as his paws burnt. Black wisps of smoke began traveling from Happy to Natsu.

"N-Natsu?!" Happy yelped. Natsu grinned widely.

All of a sudden, flames were sent at Natsu. Natsu jumped up, eating the flames easily. He blinked a few times afterwards, straightening from his earlier feral, animalistic stance. He yelped when he saw what his arm was doing to Happy, moving him to his 'human' hand, hugging the cat to him.

"Happy!" he exclaimed. Happy began crying hard.

"I'm sorry, buddy...Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I am now!" Happy sobbed.

"Good." Natsu grinned, before looking to who had sent the flames. He blinked, seeing a young girl with brown hair in pigtails approaching them.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked.

"I am Zera…" spoke the girl, "My true origins are long forgotten here, but… I will say I am an ally."

She then took a deep breath.

"Arrgh! Talking to people is still so hard!" she yelled. Natsu blinked.

"She led me, Lucy, and Nashi here!" Happy explained. Natsu nodded, grinning at Zera.

"Thanks, Zera!" he exclaimed. Zera gave a little nod, before tossing over new clothes to Natsu. He blinked, looking at his torn and destroyed clothing. He began to dress, but blinked when he heard Happy's gasp.

"N-Natsu… Your… Your guildmark!" he exclaimed. Natsu looked at where his mark used to be, sighing.

"Yeah… Zeref cut my arm off from there down." he said. Happy looked sad, but Natsu shrugged once and finished dressing, applying bandages to his arm, sealing it.

"I'll just get myself marked again!" he grinned. Happy nodded a little, and led Natsu and Zera out of the cell.

"Natsu!"

"Daddy!" As soon as they were out, two bodies, one small, and one an adult, tackled Natsu, hugging him tight and crying.

"H-Hey, Lucy… Nashi…" He grinned a little, hugging Lucy and Nashi with his human, non-sealed hand.

"We can do reunions later!" Zera exclaimed, "Let's get out of here."

The group nodded and exited the room, only to hear a voice and footsteps. They turned, seeing someone they presumed to be a man named Gajeel Redfox, only…

His clothes were just as worn, torn, and ragged as Natsu's had been. Half his body were iron scales, and the eye on that half of his body was completely white. He grinned.

"Hey, Salamander!" he greeted, "Seems like you broke out of your cell… I think I'll stick you back inside!" He kept walking over.

"...You broke out too, Gajeel." Natsu deadpanned. Gajeel growled, gritting his teeth.

"Shut it, Salamander!" he exclaimed, turning his arm into an iron club. Natsu's fists were enveloped in flames, the salmon-haired daemon getting ready for a fight. Lucy got in the middle.

"Wait a moment! Gajeel, why're you here?" she asked.

"Robed bastards took me and Lily from Levy, Episoul, Vi, Hex, Echo, Myst, and Aiko and stuck us here." he scoffed. The aforementioned black cat stared at them from Gajeel's feet, giving a nod in greeting.

"I was taken here by Zeref." Natsu said. Lucy and Nashi gasped, while Gajeel just frowned.

"Let's get out of here!" Zera exclaimed. The group nodded, making a stop at a chest to grab Lily's sword and another stop for Gajeel to change into new clothing.

They ran through the prison, Zera freeing other prisoners in order to create a riot. Zera led the group to the back gates, but someone was already waiting…

"That can't be…" Lucy gasped. The man got into a strange stance, readying to fight.

"Seems like prisoners escaped." he said, "I'll have to kill them, then."

He formed a sword from ice.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"How do you know my name, daemon?" Gray asked, glaring before charging. Natsu grit his teeth and blocked, enveloping his hands in flame.

"You guys get to the docks!" Natsu ordered, "I'll hammer some sense into the ice bastard and meet you there!"

"C'mon!" Zera led the rest of the group to the docks.

"Natsu…" Lucy frowned at her husband, but followed Zera.

"Don't die, Salamander. Only I get to beat you that much." Gajeel said.

"Good luck, Natsu." Lily said. Happy frowned at his friend, but followed everyone. Natsu got into his fighting stance after tossing Gray back.

"Let's do this, ice princess!" he exclaimed. Gray just scoffed.

"I'll definitely kill you, Daemon." he stated.

 **What is this strange new beginning?! Brothers against each other… Natsu vs Gray begins this new story!**

* * *

 **My new Tales of Berseria X Fairy Tail story! :D This technically happens six years after the events of Fairy Tail.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Titania and Beginnings Part 2: End

"Let's do this, Ice Princess!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray just scoffed.

"I'll definitely kill you, Daemon." he stated. Natsu charged, his fists covered in flames. He jumped.  
"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He moved to punch Gray in the face with his flaming fist, but Gray simply blocked it with a shield of ice.

Fire was supposed to melt ice, but Natsu knew Gray's ice was special. It was ice specially made to be able to freeze a daemon completely. Natsu grit his teeth, attacking with a flaming kick. This attack managed to hit Gray, causing him to skid back and drop his spell. Natsu then began to launch many flaming punches and kicks, all of which hit their mark. During Natsu's bombardment, Gray lost his praetor's cape and jacket, now down to his black undershirt.

Natsu grinned a little to himself, _Gray's still the same, huh? That habit a' his never goes away!_

Gray charged, his hands in their little formation.

"Ice Make: Lance!" he exclaimed, sending long pieces of ice with sharp ends at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, allowing the fire in his belly to come out of his mouth in a powerful burst of flame. The flames began to envelop Gray.

" _Gr...a….y…."_

When the flames ceased, Gray had gotten into a familiar position. Natsu froze for just a moment.

"It seems that I cannot beat you like this, daemon. You are stronger than most of the daemons I fight. Far stronger, than even the fused ones who go out of control." Gray spoke coldly, "So I have to use my Trump Card."

He solidified his stance.

"Iced Shell!"

It was at that time that Natsu surged forward.

"Gray! You bastard!" he yelled. Gray's body began to turn to ice.

" _Gr….a….y… Live…."_

"STOP IIIIIIIIT!" Natsu yelled loudly, slamming Gray to the floor. The forbidden ice spell stopped, causing Gray's body to return to flesh.

"...?" Gray looked up at Natsu with a confused expression, like he was experiencing deja vu.

" _ **STOP IIIIIIIT!" Natsu yelled, coming up and restraining Gray to the floor from behind.**_

" _ **Natsu…" Gray mumbled, mildly shocked that his friend had arrived.**_

" _ **So you came." Zeref stated, grinning a bit.**_

" _ **You bastard… Did you forget?" Natsu growled, his voice low, "That magic… I've stopped you from using it once already."**_

" _ **You...You…" Gray looked crestfallen, then entirely sad, "I was blinded by emotion...Our friends and you… I tried to kill you guys…" He started yelling, "There's no longer a place for me in the guild! So-"**_

 _ **Natsu cut him off, "In that way, I'm the same as you!"**_

 _ **Natsu's face, of which had been partially shadowed by his salmon-colored hair, lifted as he spoke, "Hey Gray…"**_

 _ **Natsu's eyes were full of tears. The dragonslayer was shaking.**_

" _ **We're friends… aren't… we…?" he asked, his voice shaking alongside his body. Gray's eyes widened.**_

" _ **..." he said nothing.**_

" _ **Don't die…" Natsu said, closing his eyes in attempt to blink away the tears that had long since gone down his face, and were still coming. He gripped Gray's arms so they were forcefully at Gray's sides, "Stop thinking about dying! Live!"**_

 _ **He released Gray's arms, wiping his eyes with both hands, "Dammit…!"**_

" _ **But…" Gray looked away, "Even if you defeat Zeref…."**_

" _ **Whether you win or lose, you still die." Zeref stated, "That's your cruel fate."**_

 _ **Natsu stood, clenching his fists at his sides.**_

" _ **I won't die!"**_

 _ **Natsu ignited his fists and glared intensely at his elder brother, "Fate?! Something like that, I'll burn to ashes!"**_

 _ **Gray heard Happy's voice. He could tell the exceed had teared up himself; his voice was shaking. Gray himself was sporting a shocked expression.**_

" _ **Yeah, it'll definitely be fine! It's Natsu after all."**_

"Nat...Su…" Gray found himself mumbling. This daemon wasn't JUST another daemon. It was his friend, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu grinned at him and stood, as if trusting him not to attack now that he remembered.

Natsu looked… different than Gray remembered, especially with the addition of bandages over his right arm, even right over Natsu's guildmark. Gray frowned inwardly, wondering why Natsu would want to cover that part of his arm; he normally didn't, his clothes normally tailored to show off the guildmark. The ice make and devilslayer began to stand, stripping out of his undershirt as he did so, showing off his own dark blue Fairy Tail mark.

"Let's get outta here." Natsu said. Gray nodded, picking up his dropped clothing when Natsu pointed at them and following the fire dragonslayer to the docks, where Lucy was waiting for them to board. Natsu stopped right out of Lucy's hearing range. Gray blinked, stopping as well.

"...Your memories… Are still incomplete." Natsu frowned, "I thought you'd freak out more that you left Juvia, Ur, and Silver behind."  
Gray froze up, suddenly getting flashes of his wife and beloved twin children, "Juvia… Urtear… Silver…"

"You live in Northgand, right, Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray gave a nod.

"We'll head there, then." Natsu said. Gray nodded again, and the males approached Lucy, who hugged her dark-haired friend before the trio went aboard the ship Zera had gotten them.

* * *

 **Hey Fairy  
Where you going?  
I'm trying to assemble all this light  
I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright**

Natsu leaned on the railing of the ship, looking out. He didn't feel motion sick, but he refused to show his glee about it.

 _I have to kill him…_

"Natsu…?" Natsu looked to his side, seeing Happy flying by his shoulders.

"Yeah, Happy?" Natsu blinked. Happy looked down.

"Nevermind… I'm happy you're back, Natsu." Happy said. Natsu grinned at his friend.

 **Oh Yea  
Now do you hear the voices  
Calling out your name?  
Oh Yea  
Because I lost my voice while  
Doing the same  
Oh Yea  
I'll never quit until I feel your beating heart  
Oh Yea Oh Yea**

"Mommy, Mommy! Look!" Juvia heard her daughter, Urtear 'Ur' Fullbuster, cheer out. She was holding out a small figurine of Juvia and Gray, each of them ready for battle. The figurine was made of ice, and was in great detail. Juvia began to cry. It reminded her a lot of her husband. Her mind drifted to what Gray had done the last time he had seen his family, her eyes briefly looking towards a bruise on Ur's forehead.

" _ **Daddy!" Ur cheered, going to hug her father. She managed to hug his arm before he harshly pulled his arm back and knocked Ur to the snowed ground. Ur began to cry, while Gray just looked at her coldly, clad in exorcist gear.**_

" _ **Don't touch me, kid!" Gray growled out. Silver, who was an almost exact replica of his father, only with lighter hair, rushed over to his darker-and-longer haired sibling.**_

" _ **Dad! How could you?!" Silver growled. Gray looked down on the six year olds.**_

" _ **I don't have children! Don't call me your father!" he yelled. Silver froze up and hugged his sister's face into his chest. Gray went off, and Juvia arrived on the scene.**_

" _ **Gray-sama…" she mumbled, frowning. Her brow was furrowed in worry. She gently picked up her beloved twins, and headed back through the snowed pathway to the Fullbuster home.**_

"Mommy…?" Ur whimpered. Juvia placed a hand on her daughter's head.

"Good job, Ur." she complimented, wiping away tears. Ur smiled widely at her mother, before being dragged away by her brother to play with some of the other young children of Hellawes.

 _Gray-sama… Please be okay…_

 **The sun and moon have joined in celebration  
Have you forgotten their affiliation?  
When you're not here to share your laughter with me  
I just can't find my inspiration**

"I'm home!" called out a voice. Everything was quiet, and Laxus found himself frowning. He and the Raishinjuu had been out on jobs for the Bloodwing Butterflies for the past few days, and he hadn't expected Mira to get any jobs in for herself. It had been awhile since Fairy Tail split up to take care of the Daemon problem that the Abbey just couldn't handle themselves. Laxus himself had decided to assist the Bloodwing Butterflies, a sort of underground group. He didn't quite trust the reason the Abbey dictated. Laxus began to look around, and a feeling of dread set in.

He knew where Mira had went, and he knew she took Lexus,their son, with her.

The scent of his daughter, Meranna 'Mera' Dreyar, was the only scent nearly faded. Laxus's eyes shadowed for a moment, before he rushed from the house with a roar.

 _MERA!_

 **Now it's snowing  
Keep going  
Be honest**

Erik opened the door of his house in Hellawes, not far away from the Fullbuster house. Kinana had wanted to live nearby the Fairies she had been with for so many years; sixteen. He knew Cobra, Viper, and Cubelios were off playing with Silver and Ur, despite Erik's disapproval of the children of the stripper and the stripper's stalker.

He didn't expect his house to be empty of even Kinana, and ravaged like there had been a Fairy Tail barfight in his damn house. He froze up for a moment.

Dark smoke began to surround him, and he roared.

 **Keep smiling because  
We're approaching  
The clock keeps on ticking  
And it never stops**

Erza watched as Irene entered the house, greeting Erza's children, Parker and Strawberry, happily, Jellal was away on business, so Erza had called her mother over so Irene could spend time with her grandchildren. Strawberry smiled at Irene happily, while Parker was frowning at his grandmother like he hated to feel the unconditional love of a family.

Erza smiled to herself, and stood.

It had been awhile since she had spoken with her beloved mother.

 **Hey Fairy  
Where you going  
I'm trying to assemble all this light  
I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright**

 _I don't get it… Daddy…_

"Take him." Yuji heard his father tell the cruel man from the Abbey, "He's useless anyway."

 _But I do all the chores, Daddy…_

Yuji glanced into the uncaring, emotionless voids that were his beloved father's eyes. Kylan pushed Yuji harshly towards the cruel Abbey man named Jude. Jude grabbed Yuji's hand and tugged him closer, almost pulling Yuji's shoulder joint out of its socket.

"Your pay will be sent to you, Mr. Khe. Thank you for giving the Abbey your donation to create the ideal world." Jude spoke, "This child is incredibly receptive to Innominat's power."

Kylan just nodded, and Jude began taking Yuji away.

 _Daddy… Please…_

 _I don't want…_

 _I don't wanna be a therion, Daddy!_

* * *

 _Baby, I'm sorry…_

 _I never wanted…_

 _You to…_

 **Why? Why? Why?**

Jude and Yuji left Kylan's sight. He froze up entirely.

 _YuJi…_

He rushed to his door. It was locked.

 _BABY…!_

He began to cry.

 _I… My baby… is going to be turned… Into a daemon…_

He pulled hard on the doorknob, desperate to get his child back. He was almost in hysterics.

 _Yuji… I'm sorry… Daddy loves you, baby… Don't break… Please… Don't harm yourself… I really, really love you…_

 _Daddy… will save you, Yuji… We'll find your brother and your sister… And…_

 _We'll be a family again…_

 **Don't say goodbye!**

 _ **Chapter: Titania and Beginnings:**_ **End**

* * *

 **Kylan, Viper, and Yuji's brother that was mentioned in this(Kisuke) are all owned by my friend A New Era of G!**

 **If it's confusing, it's meant to be that way :P In Tales of Berseria, you don't meet the peeps at all until you get to their part of the story. You're left to figure things out yourself, for the most part.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please review! :D**


	3. Hellawes Part 1

_**Northgand - Figahl Icecaps**_

"It's freezing!" Lucy exclaimed as they landed in the snowland that was Northgand. She was shivering violently, having forgotten a parka. Nashi clung to her mother, also shivering, but much less so, due to the fact that she was an in-training fire mage.

"Just summon Virgo and get her to make you guys some sweaters or somethin'." Gray shrugged. The ice mage was shirtless; he wasn't affected at all by the cold. Lucy gave Gray a glare before taking his advice, summoning Virgo, a pink-haired female in a maid's uniform.

"Here you are, Princess." Virgo said, her voice void of emotion. She handed Lucy a pink winter jacket with star decals on the back, as well as a salmon-colored scarf. She then handed Nashi a red winter jacket with flame decals and Nashi's little blue scarf that the child had left at home. Nashi cheered a little, happily thanking Virgo. Virgo just gave a nod as the two swiftly put on their winter clothing.

"Is there anything else you need, Princess?" Virgo questioned. Lucy shook her head.

"No, thanks Virgo." she smiled a little, "You can go."

Virgo gave a nod and disappeared. Lucy glanced at Natsu, who was staring at her.

"...Normally you just use Horologium." he commented. Lucy was quiet for a moment.

"...Not anymore. A lot has changed in three years, Natsu." she stated before gently taking her daughter's hand and walking off. Natsu frowned.

"She's still so weird…" he mumbled. He began to follow, Gray, Zera, Gajeel, Lily, and Happy trailing behind.

No one noticed Natsu's eyes had a tinge of sadness in them. It wasn't _his_ fault that he missed three years.

It was _**all Zeref's fault**_.

His walk got brisker.

He _**WOULD**_ kill that bastard.

He _needed_ his revenge.

* * *

 _ **Northgand - Near Hellawes**_

They were almost to Hellawes. Natsu had begun to leave melted snow in his wake, showing the barren ground of Northgand. He had also taken the lead, leaving Lucy and Nashi back with the rest of the group.

Happy was growing increasingly worried about his friend. This still wasn't the Natsu he knew.

"Hey, Cat," Gajeel addressed Happy, "What's up with Salamander?"

Happy gulped, "I don't know," he whispered, "He's been different ever since we saved him."

"What're you guys talking about?" Natsu called over his shoulder, "We're slowing down cause'a ya!"

"We have 'til nightfall, Natsu!" Zera puffed up her cheeks.

"Why until nightfall?" Nashi asked, her eyes sparkling with curiousity.

"The Daemons are out more at night." Gray explained, "While I'm fairly certain we could easily take them down, it's better for us to be in Hellawes by then."

Natsu suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in shock.  
"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy asked.

 _That's impossible…_ Natsu thought.

A boy with extremely pale hair, sharp, but lifeless, orange eyes with a white-colored design at the corners of them, and a cross symbol on his forehead was walking back to Hellawes. He was wearing a kasaya that covered only half his body that was in exorcist colors, and he was carrying something. He glanced up from the snow, and looked Natsu in the eye.

His lifeless eyes widened, and Natsu saw an older version of the boy as-

 _ **Zeref blasted a hole through Larcade with his darkness magic. Blood ran from the wound as the Etherious fell to the ground.**_

" _ **Eh?!" exclaimed Larcade in shock. Natsu couldn't help but look at the person who had just moments before called Zeref his father, eyes widening in surprise.**_

" _ **Don't get in my way." Zeref stated.**_

" _ **Wh...Why… Why….Father…?" Larcade gasped out. Zeref stomped on Larcade's body, causing more blood to flow out of the wound.**_

" _ **Gah!" Larcade yelled in pain.**_

" _ **I have no child." Zeref stated.**_

" _ **B...But I'm… Father's-" Larcade stuttered.**_

" _ **You're just a demon from the Books of Zeref." Zeref stated, grinning a small bit. Larcade began to cry.**_

 _ **Or was he already crying?**_

" _ **An experimental body used to create Natsu, and the one that turned out best was given the name Dragneel. That's it." Zeref continued. Larcade tried to get up.**_

" _ **But I'm…" he was shaking.**_

" _ **And you've disrupted the fight between Natsu and me… I was having so much fun…" Zeref kicked Larcade down again, "You useless trash!"**_

" _ **Gahah!" Larcade yelled out.**_

" _ **Stop that!" Natsu protested Zeref's abuse.**_

" _ **Then…" Zeref looked at Natsu insanely, "Let's continue, Natsu."**_

 _ **Larcade said nothing, the Etherious still in tears. He was still in shock, but then…**_

" _ **Dad, it hurts… It**_ **hurts** … _**Dad…" he whimpered. Zeref's eyes were shadowed. Natsu looked on.**_

" _ **Dad… Stop this…" Larcade pleaded.**_

" _ **I don't have children…" Zeref stated, "I don't have family either…"**_

" _ **..." Natsu said nothing.**_

" _ **YOU'RE A BOOK I CREATED!" Zeref outstretched his hand towards Larcade, "A DEMON FROM IT!"**_

 _ **Larcade began to cry harder as Zeref's hand began to glow.**_

" _ **GET OUT OF MY SIIIIIIGHTT!" Zeref yelled, the glow enveloping Larcade. Larcade reached out towards his father.**_

" _ **D-...Dad…" Larcade was evaporated into nothing. Zeref unnoticeably shed a single tear.**_

" _ **You… To your own friend…" Natsu growled. Zeref began to shake.**_

" _ **He was not a friend… He was not my son…" he said, though it almost sounded like he was telling it to himself, "I'm…"**_

 _ **Natsu hit him; socked him straight in the face, causing the black mage to fly back.**_

" _ **Yeah… I know who you are…" Natsu stated, "You're a brat who takes a father for granted."**_

"Larcade…" he mumbled.

"Larcade?" Lucy blinked.

The boy ran off. Natsu grit his teeth as the gates to Hellawes shut and locked.

"Gray, is there any other way to get in?" he asked. Gray was silent a moment, surprised that Natsu didn't just bust the door down.

"Yeah, but it'll take longer." he replied.

"Let's hurry then. Which way?" Natsu asked. Gray pointed northeast, and they headed on.

* * *

After awhile, they finally made it to the inside of a storehouse in Hellawes. They swiftly exited, finding that it was night. Gray led them to his house, not wanting to bother with an inn when he lived in town.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Frowning, he searched his pockets for keys. There were none, and he sighed. He knocked again.

"Juvia? Ur? Silver?" he called out. It wasn't his children's bedtime yet…

After a moment, the door finally opened. A girl with long black hair in pigtails peeked out. She was in a long-sleeved nightgown that went to her ankles. Her blue eyes were red from crying, though soon they widened. Her forehead had a little bruise.

"Daddy…?" whispered Ur. Gray pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Ur, what's wrong?!" he exclaimed, "Why do you have a bruise?!"

"Daddy gave me the bruise… a-and Abbey people took Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"...Eh?" Gray asked, shocked.

"...You're back, crappy Dad." sneered Silver from the couch inside the home, "Seems like you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

" _ **I don't have children! Don't call me your father!"**_

Gray fell to his knees, hugging his daughter tightly against him.

"I'm… Sorry…"

The ice mage began to cry.

"I'm… Sorry… Ur, Silver… But… I'm here now… I'm… Getting you all… out of here… And we'll… Get your mother back!"

 **Juvia is missing! In Hellawes, the plot thickens! Gray's actions as Praetor have major consequences!**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Hellawes Part 2: End

_**Northgand - Hellawes - Fullbuster House - Nighttime**_

"Daddy…?" Ur's voice was muffled due to her face being gently pressed into her father's chest.

"I'm sorry…" Gray repeated. Ur looked up at Gray, allowing him to see her face. She gave him a big smile.

"It's okay, Daddy!" she exclaimed, "I forgive you!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock, before they closed. He stood, carrying his daughter in his arms. He looked up at Silver, who seemed just as surprised by Ur's words. However, Gray's son quickly recovered and glared at his father.

"Just 'cause Ur forgives you doesn't mean I do." he stated. Gray just nodded, seemingly accepting his son's words.

"Bedtime." he stated. Silver frowned at his father before standing. Gray took his children upstairs to tuck them in for bed, leaving the remainder of the group to make themselves at home.

Gajeel stood and opened a couple drawers in the kitchen, grabbing various pieces of silverware by the handful and beginning to eat the pieces of metal.

 _The last place I left the Shrimp was Loegres, our house there… With Episoul, Vi, Hex, Myst, Echo, and Aiko…_ thought the iron dragonslayer daemon, taking a large bite of a piece of silverware. Lucy gave him a look before continuing to help Nashi take off her big coat and scarf. Natsu, out-of-character silent, simply took off his jacket and scarf and readied to get comfortable on the couch. After a few minutes, Gray returned and the Fullbuster house's guests began to get situated.

Now, Gray knew his house wasn't too large. But he got what he could get with his Praetor wages -before his memories were taken from him- and his Fairy Tail job payments.

So it was a pretty nice-sized house. Four bedroom, two bath, heater for those who weren't immune to the cold; the works.

So, Gray quickly dealt out the rooms. Natsu and his family would stay in the living room, while Gray took up residence in his and Juvia's room, and Gajeel and Lily took a room while Zera took the last. With everyone situated, Gray left to his and Juvia's room.

He couldn't help but _wonder…_ If Silver would ever forgive him.

* * *

Natsu fell asleep fairly quickly; before even Nashi. Happy looked at his friend in worry.

"Natsu…" he mumbled.

"I'm sure he's just exhausted," Nashi told the exceed cheerfully, "I bet tomorrow Daddy will be all cool and hyperactive!"

Lucy patted her daughter's head, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, Nashi… But I don't think that'll happen." Lucy said, causing Nashi to look up at her, "Daddy has gone through some traumatic events. His saw his own brother kill his sister-in-law and nephew, then cut off Natsu's arm." _He still doesn't know… About our son..._

Nashi looked towards her father, frowning a little.

* * *

 _ **Northgand - Hellawes - Fullbuster House - Morning**_

Gray woke up fairly early the next day. It was his job, now, to make sure Ur and Silver ate breakfast, and the others couldn't very well fight without sustenance.

And this was _his_ house. His and Juvia's.

With a sigh and a stretch, he moved around, getting his morning routine done. He showered, then put on some of his old clothes -a high-collared white trenchcoat with a blue trim, a dark blue skin-tight t-shirt, some light armor over his shirt, black pants, and dark brown shoes comfortable to fight in- even though they'll inevitably end up being stripped off sometime throughout the day, and set out clothes for his children. Silver preferred fairly dark clothing, as well as a signature thick black hoodie with white fur on the rim of the hood, while Ur preferred lightly colored clothing that matched her little pendant that was similar to Gray's own, as well as little beaded bands for her signature pigtails.

Gray frowned to himself as he set out the clothing; this was such a daily thing he used to do. It felt almost normal.

Seeing Natsu's bandaged arm and Juvia not in the kitchen already cooking reminded him that it was very far from normal.

He was fairly surprised to see Lucy already up, writing furiously in a journal. Gray remembered that only Abbey Exorcists were up so early in the day.

 _Then why is she…?_ Gray frowned a little, but swiftly refilled Lucy's tea for her. She gave him an approving nod as she took a sip. _Guess it doesn't matter._

"Do you want me to help you make breakfast?" Lucy asked as Gray gathered ingredients, frying pans, and cooking utensils.

"That would help." Gray admitted, "It's been awhile since I made anything but toast for breakfast."

With a small laugh, Lucy closed her journal and set it down on the coffee table, placing her pen on top. She then stood, stretching a little, before walking Gray and helping him prepare ham, eggs, and hash browns; a common breakfast. Once it was finished, she placed some iron strategically on Gajeel's plate, knowing from Levy to do so.

"I'm not sure your table will fit all of us." she commented.

"Yeah. Silver, Ur, Nashi, and I will sit at the table." Gray began, "So there's an adult there watching all three of the kids. The rest of you will eat in the living room." Lucy nodded to him and left him to set the table for the children as she went over to wake up Nashi, Happy, and Natsu. It was a more proper time for others to awaken, the cooking having taken awhile. There was a lot of people to feed, and Slayers ate a lot anyway.

* * *

 **(Note: I'm skipping waking everyone up and breakfast 'cause I was literally staring at my computer not knowing what the hell to write for it XD)**

Once everyone was up and fed, Lucy began talk of ways to leave Hellawes and Northgand in order to search for those missing, like Levy and Juvia.

And, in Natsu's case, to find Zeref in order to kill him.

After a bit, Silver, of all people, suggested to steal a ship from the Fisherman's Guild in looked at his son incredulously before Natsu cheerfully said what a great idea it was.

Which caused all incredulous looks to transfer from Gray's young son to the fire dragonslayer daemon.

"Are you sure you wanna get back on transportation, Natsu?" Lucy questioned, eyebrow raised.

"It's the only way to get to Zeref." Natsu replied seriously. Lucy gave a little worried nod. It had never been like Natsu to willingly get onto transportation.

"We'll need a plan, then." Zera stated, "I'm not like Mavis… I'm not a very good strategist, but I'll try my best to help you all."

The Fairies all looked saddened by the thought of the dead first master of Fairy Tail. Zera quickly noticed and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry…!" she gasped.

"It's okay." Lucy assured, "It's been three years…" Zera gave a little nod.

"Why can't we just bust in and take one?" Gajeel questioned boredly.

"We need to be discreet!" Lucy exclaimed, "We'll be marked for execution if we're caught!"

"...Lucy?" Natsu looked toward his wife with cold, serious, almost calculating eyes.

It wasn't _Natsu's_ eyes. Upon noticing, Lucy flinched back slightly, but still met his eyes.

"Yes, Natsu?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Gray suddenly blinked.

"Yeah… Only the Abbey really knows that." he stated. Lucy's eyes faltered, and fell down to her lap.

"That's cause…" she began.

"Lucy… You don't have to say…" Happy whimpered, placing his paw on Lucy's knee.

"They'll find out eventually, Happy." Lucy gave Happy a pained smile, like it hurt her to admit it.

"I used to be one of the twelve Legates for Zeref. A-"

"You were a Spriggan?!" Gray gasped. Natsu stared at his wife in disbelief.

"Y...Yeah…" she nodded, "After Natsu disappeared, I was alone… Jobs stopped coming in, cause our village had been destroyed by the Daemonblight… But one day Zeref came to me! I thought he was dead, so I felt so _relieved_ … He offered me the position of the Celestial Fairy."

Noticing Lucy's obvious pain and everyone's disbelieving stares, Happy took on the story.

"She left me with Nashi 'cause she was so busy. About a week ago, Lucy came home with Zera in tow, and told Nashi and I that one of the other Spriggans had let it slip that Natsu was in the ultimate prison Titania! So Lucy abandoned the Abbey and we went to save him."  
"Does that mean…-" Natsu began, but was cut off by Lucy shaking her head. He grit his teeth.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

"What about our other baby?" he suddenly asked, as if he had just remembered. Lucy sucked in a quick breath.

"What about our other child?!" Natsu repeated angrily. There was no mention of the other baby anywhere or anytime since his rescue!

"Natsu… That night… I thought I lost everyone but Nashi and Happy…" she whispered. Natsu's blood ran cold.

"I don't know how it happened… But… But our son is dead, Natsu… Died just after he was born…" Lucy began to sob. Natsu's eyes were shadowed. He placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and spoke slowly, calmly, like his anger had faded.

"It's okay, Lucy. We still have Nashi… And everyone here. And we'll find the others too. Everyone. Even that bastard Laxus."

Lucy nodded to him, a smile as small as her hope at been back then adorning her face.

* * *

Once everything was calm once again, the planning began.

It was eventually decided, much to Lucy's displeasure, that they would indeed simply bust in.

However, once they got to the docks…

"Move the fuck outta my way!"

...It appeared they didn't have to.

"That sounds like…" Lucy gasped.

"Sounds like who?" Zera blinked.

"Cobra." Natsu stated simply, rushing forward.

What they saw wasn't what they were expecting.

"...Are all dragonslayers daemons?!" Lucy yelped. Erik, though he always had purple scales on his arms when he used his magic, now was covered in them. His eye, while the same purple color, had now taken on a more reptilian feel to them, and there were large wings similar to Cubellios's shooting out of his back.

"Who's he fighting?!" Zera questioned, looking at the woman with revealing clothing and white hair who controlled the two Malaks fighting Erik.

Upon closer inspection on Natsu's part, he realized that one was Larcade and the other… Was far too familiar for him. He could recognize his own hairstyle and Lucy's shade of blonde hair.

"That's Praetor Sorano!" Lucy gasped.

"The Angel?!" Gray yelped. Lucy grit her teeth.

"Who the hell cares?!" Natsu yelled, charging towards the two malaks and dragonslayer, "Choose a ship!"

"What are you doing, Natsu?!" Gray yelled.

"Business!" Natsu yelled back. He allowed his still-human hand to catch fire as he jumped up and punched Sorano, causing her to fly back. He then grabbed the two Malaks hands and ran towards where he could hear his friends.

He heard Erik follow behind him. He could tell that if someone like him had become a daemon, then something had happened to Kinana. His suspicions were proven correct when Erik's three children were spotted as they ran to catch up to their daemon father, lest they get left behind.

Gray and Zera quickly helped the group on board, though they looked surprised at Natsu's choice of extra companions.

"Natsu, why did you take her Malakhim?!" he yelled, barely looking at the two child Malakhim.

"I don't need to justify myself to you, Ice Princess." Natsu spat. Gray growled, but didn't throw a punch. Instead, he moved to make sure Ur and Silver were alright on the small ship they had stolen.

"You alright, Cobra?" Natsu asked, glancing at the poison dragonslayer.

"Just Erik, Salamander." Erik said, his voice full of annoyance, "I'm fine. Worry about your friends."

Natsu just gave a nod and went to check on Larcade and the boy. Larcade blinked at the salmon-haired daemon, and Natsu quickly noticed something.

Both of these boys had had their wills erased before they had the chance to develop themselves.

This was going to be a _long_ piece of work, huh?

But it was okay.

These boys, or at least Larcade, were his blood. His _family_.

 **A quick leave from Hellawes leaves much to be desired! Onwards to the next step!**

* * *

 **I'm just gonna...**

 **Apologize for this chapter...**

 **I don't think it's very good, but it's very**

 **Long...**

 **Heh, heh...**

 **Please review though! :D**

 **Hopefully the next one will be better!**

 **Freaking writer's block...**


	5. Vortigern

_**Middle of the Ocean - Between Midgand and Northgand**_

"Where are we heading anyway?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Vortigern." Lucy replied, "Zeref is in Loegres, and there's a big chance we can get information on the others from the Bloodwing Butterflies."

"But the head of Vortigern is…" Gray looked scared a moment.

"This is her season off." Lucy stated, "She should be with her mother and children at this time."

"Yeah, hopefully this'll be easy." Gray sighed in relief.

* * *

 _ **Vortigern, Sea Gate Fortress**_

Erza stared down her troops in outrage.

Were things really so bad that the Exorcists in Northgand couldn't even handle a couple daemons and traitors to the Empyreans?! She hated having to leave her mother and children during a time not her season!

Jellal frowned from next to her.

"My apologies, Erza. I wouldn't have called you back here if the situation wasn't dire. Please stop making the soldiers fear for their lives." he said. Erza scoffed.

"A little despair is good for them. I _am_ the Spriggan called the Scarlet Despair." she stated. Jellal nodded.

"If they're coming from Hellawes, then they'll definitely come here." he stated. Erza grinned widely, almost in an insane manner.

"Good. I can't wait. It's been awhile since my blades tasted daemon blood."

* * *

"We're going too slow!" Natsu growled, his eyes flashing with annoyance. Happy looked worriedly at his friend as Natsu set fire to the figurehead.

"Don't do that, idiot!" Gray yelled, freezing the fire, "You'll either set this whole ship on fire or alert-"

Something hit the boat, causing it to rock violently in the water. Gray almost lost his footing, but quickly recovered.

"Another boat…" he groaned, looking at the boat. His eyes widened when he saw the Fairy Tail emblem on a black flag on the mast, waving at him in the wind.

"Cana…?" Lucy mumbled. After Fairy Tail separated to assist in the daemonblight problem, many things had happened and many people had changed(Though Lucy suspects that their changes, like Gray's had been, were due to changes to their memories), but unlike many others(Even Laxus had started to help others, albeit a bit shadily), Cana and Gildarts had become a pirate crew; though they were really just mercenaries, doing jobs for sums of money or booze.

Suddenly, another one of Cana's cards slammed into the wood in front of Lucy. Lucy looked down, and noticed that it was a calling card.

Cana was requesting permission to board. Lucy sighed and waved the card, not looking for the others' permission, and granted Cana permission to come aboard.

"Hey." she waved one hand in greeting as she landed from her jump aboard, the other making sure it didn't lose it's grip on the bottle of booze Cana was drinking, "Sorry about the cannonball. Some idiot decided to shoot first and ask questions later."

"It's okay." Lucy gave her old friend a shaky smile. She wasn't sure if they were still friends, especially after she had joined the Abbey - Celestial Fairy wasn't exactly pointing to just anyone. Cana grinned at her.

"Why're you so nervous?" she asked, "You forgave me when I betrayed you…" Cana looked away.

Lucy smiled genuinely, relaxing, "That's cause we're friends."

Cana grinned, taking a long drink of her booze.

"So, have any of ya'll seen Gildarts?"

Lucy started, not expecting that.

"What do you mean? He was with you." Gray said, frowning.

"Three years ago, Dad disappeared." Cana informed.

"Three years ago…" Natsu's eyes shadowed.

"Seems like you guys haven't, though. Are you guys going through Vortigern? You know that's basically a death sentence?" Cana said.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"Erza runs that place," Cana took another long drink of her booze as those who didn't know reacted, "Though this is Jellal's season to guard it. Doesn't really make it too much of a difference, though… As soon as you're in there, you're dead."

"So Erza's changed too?" Natsu asked.

"Mhm. People are calling her the Scarlet Despair." Cana replied.

"Don't you have a way to go through?" Erik asked.

"I do, but it'll be hard." Cana replied, "We'll need to split into two groups. One that stays on my ship and the other who distracts Jellal."

"Happy and I will go with the kids onto your ship, Cana." Lily stated. Cana nodded.

"You guys can board when we dock." Cana promised, "My guys know where to dock, so I'll steer your ship there. Talk about the groups more as we head over."

With that, Cana moved to the helm.

"I'm going through Vortigern." Natsu immediately stated.

"...I want to go with Natsu…" spoke the currently unnamed boy.

"I'll go along too, then." Lucy said, frowning a little at her husband and the boy who looked like her long dead son.

"I'm goin' with, gihi." Gajeel stated.

"I'll stay with Lily and Happy. Fighting isn't my strong suit." Zera admitted.

"I'm definitely going along." Erik stated simply.

With the teams dealt with, the group fell into mostly quiet and idle chatter, waiting to dock.

* * *

Zera led the group comprised of children and exceeds to Cana's boat, of which was filled with ruffian pirates similar to the card magic master herself. Cana was with Natsu's group, wanting to get in on the action.

Zera sighed to herself.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

They entered Vortigern through a 'back door' of sorts; they couldn't very well go through the front gates. After all, they were criminals.

Cana explained her plan on the way. Apparently, they were to open the Vortigern gates and then jump back onto the ships from the gate, hopefully not getting killed.

Natsu seemed to have ignored they plan and charged through into the base, fists blazing, the flames licking against the bandages on his right arm. His group followed, though mildly careful, as there was a 100% chance Jellal knew of their arrival now.

Natsu quite easily knocked out -maybe even killed- the exorcists populating the sea base, in his hurry to get to Jellal.

 _If Erza's a current legate, then Jellal must know where Zeref is!_

* * *

Erza wasn't happy.

No, she wasn't happy at all. The daemons and traitors had gotten help from pirates?! She growled lowly to herself as she saw the backs of the daemons and traitors, unknowing of her presence not far behind.

Something panged in her heart when she saw the blonde hair of the former Celestial Fairy, salmon hair, and the raven of former praetor Gray Fullbuster. She ignored it, the feeling irrational and therefore unimportant.

She allowed her armor to change -from her normal simple Heart Kreuz armor to her strong Nakagami Armor.

She grinned widely.

 _Nakagami…_

She thrusted herself forward, brandishing her halberd. She noticed the purple daemon male stiffen and turn to her, yelling at his fellows to dodge. The rest of the group looked behind them, staring at the redhead in disbelief and fear. Erza's grin got wider. They hadn't been expecting her.

She swung her halberd with incredible force, cutting the space in front of her and sending the group flying.

 _Starlight!_

Unfortunately, her attack didn't kill them. Seems like she could play for a little…

She glanced at a blur of light heading towards the group and smiled. Jellal must've wanted in, despite his normal demeanor. She watched as her husband landed several quick hits on the purple daemon, taking him out.

The salmon-haired daemon turned to Erza and Jellal, of whom had rejoined his wife. His eyes were wide and crazed, and he roared and attacked.

* * *

Natsu was unimaginably angry, and he couldn't understand why. He just wanted to devour and kill. He heard a familiar voice yell at him, and another order a purple being to stand and get to a lever.

He frankly didn't care. He just wanted to eat the two in front of him. He heard footsteps behind him, of two people, as he unleashed his monstrous arm and lunged for the face of the scarlet-haired female in strange, yet familiar armor. The woman dodged and attacked him with her halberd, slashing across his chest and ruining his shirt. He didn't bother reacting to the pain.

Having a nice meal would easily fix him up, and he saw two perfect pieces of food.

* * *

Erza didn't know why, but she didn't like the way the daemon that had attacked her was acting. It felt wrong, despite it being the way daemons acted. Mindless and violent.

Lucy was worried for Natsu. As she had heard, this was the second time Natsu lost control of himself.

"Natsu!" she screamed, running after the daemon.

* * *

Gray grit his teeth, angry at the daemon that was akin to his brother.

This wasn't Natsu.

* * *

Natsu lunged again, going to slash repeatedly at Erza. She kept dodging, but he hit a few times. Jellal backed off, fear flashing in his eyes and confidence diminished.

This wasn't…

Wasn't...

"Fire Daemon Dragon's Lethal Pain!" Natsu exclaimed. Jellal pushed Erza out of the way, getting hit multiple times in areas that weren't lethal, though he certainly began to feel like he was dying, from being eaten of all things.

" _ **You made Erza cry! I'm NOT going to let you get away with that! I made a promise and I'm not going to break it! HURT HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

Jellal pushed himself up from the kneeling position he had been in, watching Natsu attack Erza repeatedly.

They were obviously trying to kill each other, and it made Jellal uneasy. Natsu and Erza were close friends.

Then the memories flooded back, and he had to hold in feelings of embarrassment. He had been incredibly pathetic…

"Lucy!" he yelled at, making eye contact with the Celestial Mage. He guessed that Lucy had understood that he had remembered, because she lunged for Natsu. The daemon roared and tried to shake off the Celestial Spirit mage, while Jellal got in front of them.

"Out of the way!" Erza ordered him. Jellal shook his head.

"No, Erza." Jellal stated, his gaze hard. This wasn't Erza. She was _not_ the Scarlet Despair. She was Titania.

Erza glared at him, and moved to strike him down with her halberd.

"Traitor!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, "Calm down, Natsu!"

" **GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO EAT! I NEED TO FEED! I NEED TO FEED SO THAT I CAN KILL ZEREF!"**

Lucy grit her teeth and held on tighter.

"No, you don't. It's okay. Calm down. It's me, Lucy. Everything's okay." she stated, "It's Lucy and Scorpii."

That startled and confused Natsu.

" **...Scorpii?"**

"It was the name of our son. IS the name of our son." she glanced to the emotionless Malak she had just named. Something flickered in his eyes upon being named, some semblance of joy.

" **..."**

"Natsu, calm down, okay? Jellal's broken free. Just calm down, and we can help him save Erza. Just _calm down._ "

Natsu relaxed, his arm returning to normal. He slumped, obviously exhausted, his eyes dull. Scorpii rushed to Natsu, helping Lucy hold him up.

There was a thud, and Erza's halberd stabbed into the ground. Jellal had used Meteor to dodge, and he nodded and Natsu, Lucy, and Scorpii, and the small family rushed after Cana and Erik to the gate. Gray hurriedly followed.

* * *

"How dare you betray me!" Erza raged.

"I'm not betraying you." Jellal stated, stepping forward, "Erza, I'd never betray you."

 _Not again…_

Erza pulled her halberd out from the ground and attacked Jellal. Jellal lunged forward and smacked the halberd away from Erza. Erza growled at him and lunged for her halberd, but Jellal grabbed her wrists.  
"Erza!" he exclaimed, "You must remember! Remember who you truly are!"

Erza glared hard at him.

"You must remember Fairy Tail!" he yelled. Erza's eyes widened.

" _ **I'm Erza. Just Erza." Erza had stated.**_

" _ **That's kinda sad…" Jellal frowned, before walking to behind Erza and lifting her scarlet hair up a bit.  
**_ " _ **Oh." he made a noise.**_

 _ **Erza blushed a little and turned away, her hair escaping Jellal's gentle grasp.**_

" _ **W-What?" she asked. Jellal smiled.**_

" _ **Such beautiful scarlet hair…" he said.**_

" _ **Scarlet?" Erza asked.**_

" _ **That's it!" Jellal exclaimed cheerfully, "Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?"**_

"' _ **Why don't we?' Just like that?" Wally, a childhood friend, had asked.**_

 _ **Erza smiled a little, "Scarlet… Erza Scarlet…"**_

" _ **Scarlet... It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it." Jellal had said.**_

" **It was the color of your hair." Erza remembered Jellal had stated as the Rune Knights took him away.**

 _ **"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world."**_

 _"We live with pride in our guild's name. This seal we've carved into ourselves isn't merely decoration. It's the proof of our bonds as a family. Binding our fates together we put our lives on the line. Anyone that steps on that holy vow... Be they evil or good, I will cut them down."_

 **"No matter what you try to steal from me... the light that lights my path cannot be stolen by anyone. Even if I cannot see, even if I cannot hear, there is a light within me. The path I have walked alongside my friends will light my tomorrow. I have nothing to fear!"**

Erza swayed, her Nakagami Armor fading to her Heart Kreuz armor. Jellal caught her before she could fall.

"Erza?" he questioned, frowning. Erza pushed herself up.

"Where did the others go?" she asked, though there was remorse in her eyes.

"This way, to the gate." Jellal replied, and the two headed towards the gate.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ON OUR SIDE NOW?! THE SCARLET DESPAIR AND THE HEAVENLY KNIGHT?!"

 **Erza and Jellal regained their memories! Two new members join the group, and Team Natsu is back!**

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter is of lackluster quality... "3**

 **Please review, though!**


	6. Short Interlude of Shit

**Warning: Short as fuck.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ON OUR SIDE NOW?! THE SCARLET DESPAIR AND THE HEAVENLY KNIGHT?!" Zera yelled.

"Exactly what we said." Gray replied, looking slightly bored as he held Ur in his arms. The child had rushed to him yelling about Cobra pulling on her pigtails. The boy in question was being scolded by Erza, as his father wasn't in the condition to do it himself, though no one really knew if Erik would scold his son for bad behaviour - no one knew what sort of father Erik was.

Well, Gray had an idea because their two sets of children were playmates and Cubelios was quite a kind little girl, and Viper wasn't half bad either. The bad egg seemed to be Cobra.

"I'm… Sorry for our actions before." Jellal spoke up, looking like he was embarrassed, "Our memories had been altered." Zera gave him a look but said nothing, walking away with a sigh.

"It's fine, man. We're all alright." Gray said with a nod. Jellal just shook his head and turned to Erza.

"Brief us on what you all are doing." she stated simply, "Don't spare any detail."

* * *

"My apologies, Lord Zeref. They got away from me, and even stole my Malakhim." Praetor Sorano kneeled in front of the Head of the Abbey, Zeref Dragneel. The Black Wizard looked down at Sorano from his frankly over-extravagant throne.

"You were careless," he stated, "And you know what carelessness leads to."

"Yes sir." she nodded, "Just give me another chance! I promise, I'll lead those criminals to justice!"

"Only one more chance, Angel. Only one more chance… And if you fail, you will perish at my hand."

"Of course, my lord… Thank you!"

"I will grant you this power, due to your Malakhim being no more…"

* * *

A white-haired young girl quietly walked through Loegres, a shopping bag hooked on her left arm. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and dressed in a sophisticated fashion. She smiled softly at the merchants selling their wares.

 _"I wonder what she'll like today…_ she wondered to herself, thinking of her closest companion. She flinched when she remembered how far everything had gotten, an image of a feral daemon girl with long, blue hair and tattered clothing - wing-like armbands and anklets barely hanging onto the girl's demonic body - lingering on her mind for far too long.

...Everyone was okay, she knew. Her closest companion had been ill, and Lord Zeref saved her by turning her to a daemon. It was only a matter of time before she was normal.

She smiled at a necklace with a little cat face on it. It was blue, and it felt familiar to Carla.

"How much?" she questioned the merchant, putting down a large amount of gald before the merchant could speak. He gladly took her payment, and she left back towards the special passage to Wendy's room.

She stumbled as she walked, her eyes glazing over.

 _This again…_

" _ **I won't allow anyone to impede on my mission! If you try, then I'll kill you, no matter who you are!" An image of an angry salmon-haired boy, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red.**_

" _ **Right now… I can't do this just for Fairy Tail's sake." the same salmon haired boy, speaking to himself. He seems calmer, "I can only do this for my own sake." He raises his large claw, "Because I'm not even Natsu anymore."**_

Carla barely managed to catch herself.

"What was that…? Different than normal…"

She sprouted her wings and floated down into the sewers.

* * *

"Ah, I see." Erza nodded after the briefing stopped, "Indeed, Zeref is in Loegres. Let us hurry. Cana!"

"Already on it, Scarlet." Cana raised her bottle of booze and yelled to a nearby woman with an overly-developed chest and revealing clothing, her black hair in a braid and golden eyes obscured by a pirate's hat to get the wind mages to the sails, as well as more booze. The woman nodded and rushed off, smiling to herself.

 **Within this interlude are bridges to a new fight! Onwards to Loegres!**

* * *

 **I'm sorry about how short and probably inconsistent this is.**

 **I'll probably skip some things on Team Natsu's side, dunno yet. We'll see.**

 **Please review and all that!**


End file.
